


Triple Threat

by QueenoftheAmazons



Series: Triple Threat [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, Knives Out (2019), Pushing Daisies
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Gratuitous Smut, Other, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: This is a series that I came up, especially after realizing that two of these good bois need more stories with smut with them.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc (Knives Out)/Reader, Michael Langdon & Reader, Michael Langdon & You, Michael Langdon/Reader, Michael Langdon/You, Ned (Pushing Daisies)/Reader
Series: Triple Threat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944556
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Introduction page with smutty goodness soon to follow for each respective chapter. 
> 
> I will be posting these on my Tumblr as well, under demigoddessqueens, tagged under the characters' names too.

This is an intro to a series I have planned for gratuitous smut for three equally interesting guys, all lovable in their own distinct way.

These are quick one-shots/A-Z NSFW Alphabet(s) that will be updated periodically (hopefully by the end of this week). 

Enjoy! ;) 


	2. Michael Langdon A-Z NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title says exactly what this is   
> for one of the most compelling characters on AHS!

**A=Aftercare**

In the afterglow, Michael will be a complete little shit and will be utterly smug about his prowess. He wants to be better than any partners that you had from before. 

**B=Body Part**

Michael likes to gently stroke your face during sex, and may even plant kisses on your arms and hands, with a few nicks from his teeth as a sign that you belong to him.

**C=Cum**

I see Michael being the type to cum inside you during sex, more of a possessive thing. He would also most likely be the type to cum in your mouth, or on your chest. He strikes me as the type of guy who would take something like that seriously, and want to be in the moment with you.

**D=Dirty Secret**

He constantly thinks of you naked, while touching himself, sometimes discreetly during meetings. He’s also a fan of fucking you at the risk of potentially getting caught.

**E= Experience**

I see Michael as someone with few partners, but he made the most of it in terms of a sexual relationship. So get ready for some of the best, most intense and pleasing, sex with him.

**F= Favorite Position**

He wants to do it missionary style if he’s “mood”, but he’s also a fan of doggy style, anal, and other positions where he is in control.

**G= Goofy**

Michael isn’t one to be particularly joking during sex; however, he might whisper a couple of “you belong to me” in your ears.

**H= Hair**

Living the life as the pampered Antichrist, he is well-trimmed down there. However, he loves when you pull on his locks during sex.

**I=Intimacy**

Intimacy takes a darker turn with Michael, coming from a place of deep-seated loneliness, so he’s incredibly possessive both during and after.

**J=Jack Off**

He doesn’t do it frequently, but most likely will do so when he is called away for business away from you, or if he just wants to pass time but thinks of you.

**K=Kink**

Michael is lowkey into orgasm denial and will grip your hands above your head as he thrusts into you. Also, he loves to leave love bites, scratches, marks, hickeys, you name it all over you. 

**L=Location**

If he’s able to, Michael would probably take you back home to Outpost 3, since he wants to enjoy every second with you.

**M=Motivation**

Words of encouragement, praise, or whispering what you have planned for later will get him going.

**N=No**

He is absolutely not into pain for pleasure that is nonconsensual. Even though he is into BDSM, nothing could compel him to intentionally hurt you. 

**O=Oral**

Loves receiving and will give, but will be such a tease when he goes down on you. He will tease you with his tongue just to feel you writhe.

**P=Pace**

If he wants to last longer than normal, he’ll keep it at a moderate pace. Sometimes he’ll pick it up then slow back down again just to add an extra thrill in between. In general, he wants to last as long as possible and give you full satisfaction. If it’s a quickie, he will go hard and fast, but will make you cum first before he does.

**Q=Quickie**

He lives for quickies as much as he does for longer sessions, probably even more so.

**R=Risk**

He has snuck you away with him to meetings once or twice, and have you suck him off under the table.

**S=Stamina**

He could go on all night if he wanted to, given his supernatural strength and abilities. Plus, he'll use it to his advantage with his kinks. 

**T=Toy**

He most definitely uses any toy that exists, and even enhances it more with his abilities.

**U=Unfair**

He may be a bit into orgasm denial, and if he’s feeling more risqué, overstimulation is his next go to.

**V=Volume**

He’s not super loud, with medium level types of grunts and moans, but if he wants to prove a point, he will unabashedly let loose a symphony.

**W= Wild Card**

The one time you actually managed to flip him over to top him got him more wound up than before. He remembers grasping at you and raking his nails all over your body. Leaving marks on his hands or chest will be memories he’ll admire in private.

**X=X-Ray**

Given that he is tall, I’d say he’s about 8 to 9 inches long and has a wide girth to him as well.

**Y=Yearning**

His composed façade is just that, a façade. He thinks about you, one way or another, and thinks of how many ways you can make each other cum or if he wants you to potentially have heirs for him.

**Z=ZZZ...**

After a good few hours, or all night, Michael wants to bask in how he unwound you and just whisper sweet nothings. If he has memories from before, back when he was in the old house or from meeting his father, he can be a bit more serious and endearing, as he can remember the loneliness and wants to forget that.


	3. Benoit Blanc NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Benoit Blanc's chapter!

**A=Aftercare**

In the afterglow, Benoit will be a bit on the shy side and would be the type to ask you how it was. He does care more about how the experience was for you.

**B=Body Part**

Benoit likes your legs and arms since they wrap around him. He likes his hands, especially when they hold yours and when you plant kisses on them.

**C=Cum**

Benoit would be the type to mostly cum inside you during sex. However, if you’re going down on him, he’ll be blushing redder than a fire hydrant when he cums.

**D=Dirty Secret**

He’s thought about doing it on his desk with you, or maybe keeping you after hours when working on cases.

**E= Experience**

Given that this Southern gentleman can be quite the catch, it’s no secret he’s had lovers from before.

**F= Favorite Position**

He wants to do it all kinds of ways. If he’s in a mood, he doesn’t care how or where, he just wants to be inside you.

**G= Goofy**

Benoit may crack a few jokes here and there, but will keep it low-key puns that don’t completely ruin the mood.

**H= Hair**

Canonically his hair is a bit short, but he may let it grow out a bit for you to tug onto. Also, he’s well kept and trimmed down there as well.

**I=Intimacy**

This man lives for the soft and quiet moments with you. He knows what his Southern drawl does to you.

**J=Jack Off**

Doesn’t do it too often, but is not one to abstain from it either.

**K=Kink**

Benoit loves to experiment with bondage every now and then. If you have to improvise, he’ll be more than happy to use ties.

**L=Location**

Benoit would probably take you back home, yours or his, since he wants to enjoy every second with you in your own little world together.

**M=Motivation**

Words of encouragement, while maybe massaging his shoulders, get him going. Sometimes, he’ll feel that the weight of different cases bearing down on him, but your reassurances help keep him grounded.

**N=No**

He’s not into choking or anything that may be borderline painful BDSM. Bad experiences with the Thrombies.

**O=Oral**

Loves to give as much as he likes to receive. If he’s feeling bold, he’ll grab onto your hair and throat fuck you.

**P=Pace**

Benoit has a nice steady pace that’s a good mix between fast and slow that keeps you both in the moment. 

**Q=Quickie**

He’s not a huge fan of them, but has snuck you away once or twice to his squad car.

**R=Risk**

You two have managed to get a few rounds in on his desk during the normal work day.

**S=Stamina**

He could go for 3-4 rounds if he wanted to. He’s still got some spark left in him for a Southern silver fox.

**Toys**

He might improvise with bondage out of his ties, or if no one is looking, probably sneaking some hand cuffs away too.

**U=Unfair**

He is most definitely into orgasm denial, and overstimulation, both for you and him.

**V=Volume**

He’s not super loud, but from time to time Benoit will be more liberal with the moans when he calls out your name or your pet names (sweetie, darlin, love, etc.).

**W= Wild Card**

One of these days, he swears that the two of you will go on a little getaway trip together and not leave the room for the entire weekend. Stress as a detective can get to him and he wants to have some quality alone time with you.

**X=X-Ray**

He’s about 8 inches long and has a wide girth to him as well, that it is noticeable more than you think.

**Y=Yearning**

Though he can be mission oriented as time, he lets his daydreams about you get the best of him.

**Z=ZZZ...**

Benoit wants to take his time admiring you in the afterglow and just caress your face with his hands or lips. He’s also a bit of a cuddler too.


	4. Pushing Daisies A-Z NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And finally, here's Ned's chapter!

**A=Aftercare**

Ned is a shy bean who will be blushing like crazy afterwards. Please give him kisses!

**B=Body Part**

He likes his hands, and your hands. Given that more or likely you may be shorter than him, he likes his hands wrapping around yours.

**C=Cum**

Ned gives off huge domestic and romantic vibes, so he’s more or so the type to cum inside you.

**D=Dirty Secret**

Once or twice he has thought of you naked, while cooking in the kitchen, and has other fantasies about what you two could be doing in there if given the time.

**E= Experience**

He strikes me as the type who wouldn’t have had too many partners, given his more serious vibe about romance, so at most he’s had 2 other partners at maximum.

**F= Favorite Position**

He loves doing it missionary style, and it’s easier to kiss you too

**G= Goofy**

Ned isn’t one to be particularly joking during sex, but he might have a few adorkable giggles here and there.

**H= Hair**

He’s got some down there, and a slight happy trail leading to it, but you don’t mind it.

**I=Intimacy**

He’s a sucker for intimacy. Any moments peace with you is his own personal haven. Cuddle and love on this man.

**J=Jack Off**

He doesn’t do it frequently, as he’ll be hesitant about it, but most likely will do so during some alone time.

**K=Kink**

This man is as vanilla as his pie crusts. I really don’t see him experimenting too often. But if you have your kinks, that will leave him shook.

**L=Location**

Home, apartment, any of your places. He’s more of a domestic type when it comes to sex.

**M=Motivation**

Words of encouragement, massages, helping him with the bakery, and other small acts of kindness. Plus, he adores you in your cute pie-making apron.

**N=No**

He is absolutely not into pain for pleasure, either inflicted on him or you. Nothing could compel him to hurt you. Like I said, vanilla as his pie crusts!

**O=Oral**

He’s more into giving than receiving from you. He gets goosebumps when you start to show off though, and his gasps are cute. 😉

**P=Pace**

He’s not fast at all. A slow, intimate pace is more of his go to since he wants to save every moment with you.

**Q=Quickie**

It’s not the most preferred for Ned, but if you’re down for it (you mostly are), he’ll indulge in it every now and then.

**R=Risk**

Both of you get a bit of a thrill doing it in the kitchen in between restaurant rushes. Just make sure there are no wandering eyes!

**S=Stamina**

Not an “all night” type of guy, but he can manage at least 2 to 3 rounds top.

**T=Toy**

VANILLA! AS! PIE! CRUSTS!

Although pegging him would be sort of interesting

**U=Unfair**

If he’s feeling somewhat bold, he’ll hold off a bit on moving his hips if he’s inside you. He’ll giggle at your whines though.

**V=Volume**

He’s a stone cold moaner, and even Ned sometimes blushes when he hears himself.

**W= Wild Card**

He wants you to top him! As someone who’s always riled up, he just wants to surrender and let it all go with you.

**X=X-Ray**

Considering Lee Pace is tall as hell at 6’5”, we’re talking horse dick here. Have fun, cowboys and cowgirls!

**Y=Yearning**

Ned is a day dreamer, through and through. And 99.99999% of the time it’s about some fluffy cuddling with you.

**Z=ZZZ...**

After a good romp around, Ned is a bit breathless and wants you to coddle him. Running your fingers through his hair is a sure way for him to start snuggling you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone is staying healthy!


End file.
